This invention is directed generally to a device for facilitating the tying of certain fishermans knots, and more particularly to a fixture for facilitating the tying of a knot used in fishing, and known as the "bimini twist" and/or a knot known as the "off shore swivel".
Heretofore, two relatively complex knots used in fishing and known respectively as a bimini knot or bimini twist and an offshore swivel knot have been tied entirely by hand. The bimini twist knot in particular requires great agility and skill, commonly requiring the fisherman to use both hands as well as one or both feet during the tying thereof. Often, two fisherman are required to properly hold and secure the line while tying the bimini twist knot. Generally speaking, the bimini twist is tied in a line in order to form a double line with a loop that becomes stronger than the standing part of the single line, while maintaining the fuel line strength in the knot itself.
Practically speaking, the bimini twist is considered one of the most important knots utilized in fishing as it is used for the tag end of virtually any braided or monofilament line in order to obtain a double line. It is considered the primary knot for making a double line on offshore trolling reels. It can also be used to fashion a shock leader for casting, for making fly leaders, or for any of a variety of assignments which require a highly efficient, strong and reliable knot.
Similarly, the offshore swivel knot, while designed originally to attach a swivel securely to the double line used in offshore big-game trolling, can also be used for attaching a hook or other lure to a double line. It may also be used when fishing natural bait in shallow waters for such species as bonefish. Its main advantage is that if one strand of a doubled line breaks, the other strand will not slip when using the offshore swivel knot.
While the bimini twist knot may be utilized separately, it is considered appropriate practice before tying an offshore swivel knot to place the bimini twist knot in the double line first.